Hermione Goes Dark The Sequel
by Roscoson
Summary: This is the sequel to Hermione goes dark. Please if I ask a question please review with an answer.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione goes dark: The Sequel.

Author: Roscoson

Beta: Hylian Mage.

A/N: This is slightly different in terms of the game KOTOR 2. As it includes the same planets but

Different events.

Story:

Hermione decided that a new Force-user was of little importance so she ignored it and instead

decided to go and take control of the ruins of the Jedi academy on Dantooine. When she arrived it

was exactly as she had left it except a group of salvagers had set up camp not too far from the

entrance to the academy. Hermione entered into the sublevel and found a holocron which

mentioned how someone with a huge amount of mastery over the Force could stop themselves

from aging. She studied this holocron for weeks and finally she understood how to do it. After she

had used the Force so that she was stuck at age sixteen. In the time she hadn't been studying the

hololcron she had been repairing the academy. It looked semi respectable but still had light side

Aura. Hermione knew how to change that she went to the crystal cave and found a rare crystal that

Had bonded to her. She had read about this sort of crystal the quote read:

"Picture yourself as a sieve and the force is water pouring into it. This crystal catches the excess

water that escapes the sieve like a sponge."

Hermione then returned to the academy and destroyed the statue of a single pillar, replacing it with

a nine foot statue of her with a large part of the crystal set in the pendant around the neck of the

statue, the rest of the crystal was set into a ring which she always wore.

Now that the academy was ready she needed students. She decided to find a ship with enough beds

and a cargo hold for a training room, but where would you find one of those on a planet of mainly

farmers?

That is it first chapter done. Please remember to review. So until next time. Goodbye and good

health to you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Goes Dark The sequel 2

A/N: Sorry about the wait I have been stuck for quite a while. If I end a chapter

like I did that is a hint that I want your ideas.

Story:

Beta: Hylian Mage

Hermione sealed the academy in a Force shield which meant only Force-

users would be able to enter. While searching she found out that

mercenaries were about to attack the center of government to try and

take further investigation, Hermione found Azkul, the leader

of the mercenaries, and agreed to help in return for a short-range shuttle

and a warship with at least one hangar big enough for the shuttle.

The attack started and with Hermione leading the first wave. Due to how

experienced she was in battle, all the defenders were defeated in a matter

of seconds. Azkul gave her a shuttle and agreed that the first decent sized

warship that came by would be hers.

A week later a ship that was big enough was in orbit. Hermione took the

shuttle to the ship and easily overcame the crew. She figured out that she

would need a pilot so she headed for a planet that had a lot of ex pilots

and other ex people such as Mandalorians, Mercenaries and refugees, and

what better planet then the desert world of Tatooine?

Touching down on the outskirts of Mos Espa, the bushy-haired girl

procceeded to make her way to one of the many cantinas littered about in

the city. Sitting down in a corner of the shady establishment, she took a

deep breath and closed her eyes. Shutting out all senses, she reached out

with the Force, trying to find just who should be her pilot. Humming

softly, she turned her head to a Twi'lek sitting at the bar. Standing, she

walked over until she stood behind him. "Excuse me."

The Twi'lek, a male, stopped drinking and swiveled in his chair to look at

the Sith Lady, so Hermione was able to get a better look at him. He had

violet skin with black cheetah-like spots, pale blue eyes, and wearing a

leather vest, leather pants, and boots. His lekku were wrapped in bantha

hide and he looked young. "Well hello there." He said with a flirtatious

smirk. "And who might you be little lady?"

Feeling her eyebrow twitch, the young woman raaised her head high and

fixed him with a steely glare. "I am Hermione Granger, and I am in need

of a pilot." She said in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Well, that can be arranged... for ten thousand." He said.

Hermione almost balked at the price. "Ten thousand?" She asked in thinly

veiled anger.

"Aw, no need to get upset, I'm sure that we can find... alternative forms

of payment." He said, looking her up and down.

Hermione snapped. Raising her right hand, she held it as if she was

grasping something and the Twi'lek's eyes widened as his throat was

constricted. "Let's got something straight here." She said. "I need

someone to pilot a warship for me for an indefinate amount of time. You

will do this for me and your payment, when your service is completed, will

be your life. Do I make myself clear?" She asked. He weakly nodded and

she released him from her grip. "Now, what is your name, so that I know

what to address you by?"

He coughed and rubbed his throat, sending her a mild glare. "Donta.

Donta Gyarda."

That's it another chapter done remember to review if you think you know

what planet she is going to next.

I will take a look and get back to you. I would greatly appreciate if you

took this seriously. Goodbye and good health to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Goes Dark The Sequel Chapter 3

Beta: Hylian Mage

A/N: Here is the chapter with the real planet of refugees.

Story:

Hermione and her new pilot set course for the refugee planet of Nar Shadaa. After they touched

down Hermione asked Donta.

"Any problems with the dock authority ?"

"No but I forgot to tell them we were landing." Donta replied. "The refugee section is practically a

dead zone no one cares who comes in and out of here."

"Be silent and come with me." Hermione said not really caring about the history lesson. (See how

much she has changed).

Just when they were about to leave a Todarian flew towards them, clearly angry.

"Hey you there whats with you? letting that piece of junk sink its struts into my landing pad." He

yelled.

"Is there some sort of problem?" Donta asked clearly confused.

"The problem is you're on my landing pad." the Toydarian said back.

"It's a landing pad. Ships land on it." Hermione said

"No really gee thanks for pointing that out, I would never have guessed. I got another ship coming in

and unless you want that piece of junk's hull crushed flat, I suggest you leave."

They push past the Toydarian unimpressed and continued on to find the overseer of the refugee

sector.

They find Saquesh and they negotiate to take a young girl named Adana who was being sold into

slavery. They also took Adana's mother, Naada, along with three others: Aida, Lootra, and Odis who

turned out to be a pilot who flew during the Mandalorian wars.

While on the way back to the shuttle they ran into the Red Eclipse Slavers whose leader was a

Trandoshan named Chamackt . Hermione made a deal with him they could continue slaving as long

as she got first pick of the slaves and gets 75% of any profit they make.

After that business had been concluded they headed for a planet that was hit a lot by Mandalorians

during the Madalorian war.

There you have it Chapter 3. If you think you know the planet please review and let me know what

you think. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione goes dark the sequel 4

A/N: This chapter takes place on Onderon.

Story:

Hermione is waiting on the bridge of the warship when it pulls into a long line to get into Iziz starport. Donta suddenly received a message from a Colonel Tobin.

"The Avada Kedravra (name of ship) I don't know what your business on Onderon is but it ends here."

Six small fighters are sent towards the ship but before they get within their shooting distance they are disintegrated by the turbo lasers laced with spells.

Hermione decides to have Odis take her down in the shuttle instead of waiting for days to land.

After landing she receives a Starport Visa which she will need in order to leave the planet again.

She arrives in the market square where she hears a speech.

"There must come a time when the Queen bows to the will of the people. For all we have given what have we received nothing. Are you with me?"

"Not my concern this isn't my home planet." Hermione stated then walked away where she came upon a Twi'lek and a Devorian arguing over if Queen Talia or General Vaklu would be a better ruler. After listening for a minute or two she decided General Vaklu would be better to support. She moved onto the area where there was a cantina but she found her way blocked by a Rodian mercenary who said. "We don't get many transports coming to Iziz at least not transports without passengers and it has some questions, questions I've answered. So you are a Jedi, the last of a dying breed. There is quite a price on your head which will make me and my companions very rich."

A battle happened which left only Hermione standing in a circle of severed limbs and charred bodies.

She enters the cantina and trades an open starport visa for a rare lightsaber crystal. Shortly afterwards a group of soldiers led by Colonel Tobin entered and she killed one before Tobin told her that they wished to form alliance with her for when they take the palace as they don't trust their current allies who are the Sith. She agrees and the soldiers try to capture her before she reaches the starport but fail.

She makes it back to the warship and on the way back to Dantooine to await the message from Tobin.

There it is the fourth chapter if there is any planet you would like to see please let me know.

Please review and as always until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione Goes Dark The Sequel 5

A/N: This has a planet that is not in the game but it is a real planet. Also looking for a new Beta.

Story:

Hermione was still waiting for the call from Vaklu. She decided to undertake a solo mission to the planet of Ziost, birthplace of the Sith.

She goes to her own personal hangar where her private ship awaits. Her private ship looks like a sphere with nothing inside and is powered by the dark side of the force. She enters the ship and starts to meditate.

After a couple of weeks she reaches Ziost and lands near a cave that radiates dark side aura. She walks into the cave and starts to feel the energy try to crush her but with her huge command of the force she was able to resist the effect. Halfway through the cave she came across a group of skeletons. Each had a lightsabre and all of the blades were white. She collected the lightsabers and continued on. Eventually she came into a cavern where there was a large black crystal surrounded by hundreds of red crystals. This was the cave where the true Sith went to build their lightsabers.

She harvested a large portion of the black crystal and gathered a few red ones. She headed back to her ship and started to head back to Dantooine. On the way back she stopped at a small planet and exchanged the red crystal in her wand for the black crystal which gave her the legendary Darksaber.

Finally she reaches the surface of Dantooine and Vaklu sends for their assistance. Hermione, Adana, Lootra, Odis and Donta head for the ships and then Headed to Dxun before continuing on to Onderon.

Next chapter will be the battle of Onderon. I know you are tired of hearing this but PLEASE REVIEW! we need you reviews the more reviews the quicker we write and the more we feel like we aren't wasting our time. So until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione Goes Dark The Sequel Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter is what happened on Dxun while another group headed to Onderon.

Story:

Hermione was going to Onderon as her expertise was needed there. However there was also something happening on Dxun itself. The Sith have set up base at an ancient tomb near the Mandalorian camp.

Hermione used the force to make a doppelganger of her with half of her force energy and that one was going to lead the group to the tomb.

Once they are almost at the tomb they came across a perimeter motion relay sensor. If anyone got near it there would be a loud continuous sound similar to a klaxon alarm. A stealth field could fool it. Luckily in the group that was going to the tomb they had a tech specialist who had a stealth field generator and used it to not only disable the mines and the relay but also used it to turn off the generators for the turrets and the droids.

They reached the entrance and Hermione faced down two Sith Lords and a lot of apprentices.

Once inside Xarga caught up to him and learnt that it was the tomb of Freedon Naad, a dark Jedi, who was worse than Malak or Revan ever were. Traces of his life were still present.

Soon enough the group came upon a patch of dark side energy which Doppel Hermione absorbed in to a ring. They continued on until they reached an area where there were three Dark Jedi who had just completed a ritual. Doppel Hermione soon had separated their heads from their bodies with three quick strikes.

After the Jedi had fallen Doppel Hermione went and opened the Sith Sarcophagus and took Freedon Naad's short lightsabre.

After she had it the doppelganger form faded and took everything it had with it to Hermione on Onderon.

There is the next chapter I'm still looking for a Beta. There are a few chapters left so if you know anyone or If you want to do it yourself please let me know. Until next time.

Goodbye and good health to you.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione Goes Dark The sequel Chapter 6

A/N: This is the battle of Onderon. Remember still looking for a Beta.

Story:

Hermione flew down to the battle in a salvaged Basilisk War Droid. Royalist soldiers surrounded the Basilisk as soon as it landed. As soon as the hatch was open a black blur sped out and in seconds three soldiers had no heads. Hermione emerged from the Basilisk and used force lightning on the group in front of her. When all royalists were defeated Colonel Tobin approached.

"Did you have to land a Basilisk War Droid here? My men still aren't convinced there isn't a Mandalorian attack." Tobin Said

"There was a small war going on. The Basilisk was necessary." Hermione replied.

"Very interesting the General is coming right now to brief you".

The black blur slowed down and turned out to be Adana carrying a blooded short sword. She stood next to Hermione cleaning her sword as a man with a goatee approached.

"I am General Vaklu. From what I understand you have agreed to help us deal with the sith correct? Vaklu asked.

"Yes but the matters of my payment were never finalised". Hermione said.

"We agreed that you could have all the Jedi relics in our museum. I thought they would be priceless to you. Is there anything else you require? Vaklu asked.

"When I win I want you to hand all force sensitive children to me." Hermione said.

"What is your reason for that?" Vaklu questioned.

They will be trained to protect Onderon from Jedi meddling and be loyal to me." Hermione told him as her reason.

"It will be done as their only other choice is the Jedi which is unacceptable."

Before they headed onto the Sky Ramp Hermione gave Adana the short lightsabre she took from Freedon Nadds tomb. While on the Sky ramp they encountered little resistance until they reached the first checkpoint which was protected by a Force field. Hermione used her Darksaber to shatter the force field like it was a pane of glass. Once through they encountered many soldier as well as a few explosions from a Slicer the palace had employed.

They reach the top of the Sky ramp and the palace lies ahead. When they enter through the front door the secondary doors shut but Hermione aims here wand at the door and uses the spell Bombarda Maxima. The door explodes and everyone rushes in but a few soldiers and Tobin fall to the Drexel Larva they used to break through the Final barrier which protected the throne room. Hermione used Force crush and her lightsabre to kill the creature after which she used battle meditation to inspire courage into Vaklu's soldier's and inspire fear in the royalists.

After that is done she ends up facing the famed Jedi Guardian Master Kavar. They begin a fight half way through Hermione recognises the technique he is using as Juyo a very affective form it blocks all melee attack but leaves them open to force attacks which she uses to drain the force from him further increasing her power. Soon the only people left fighting were General Vaklu and Queen Talia.

"Your time is at an end Talia your people have failed and you will die". Vaklu stated.

"You would destroy everything for your ambition Vaklu. The Republic Iziz Everything." Talia said as she launched another number of slashes at Vaklu.

"That is a gross simplification Talia. Change is a painful process a price must be paid but Onderon will have a destiny one larger than you can imagine." Vaklu said

"You're getting careless Vaklu. One more mistake and you will be the one who pay the price." Talia warned him.

Vaklu allowed Hermione to finish off the queen which lasted all of fifteen seconds. Vaklu promised after Onderon had been rebuilt and that would take time it would be a haven to her. A safe place in the galaxy where no one would attack her.

She thanked Vaklu Gathered all the force sensitive children and took them back to Dantoine for training.

There you go another chapter done. If you know anyone wanting to be a Beta reader send them my way. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


	8. Final Chapter

Hermione Goes Dark The Sequel Final Chapter.

A/N: This is the final chapter, At last.

Story:

Hermione was relaxing after a long day of training when she sensed a very powerful force presence moving towards Telos.

She mobilized her droids and apprentices and headed towards Telos. When they arrive they see a ship which is badly damaged but still has miniature atmosphere inside due to the particle fields.

They use the shuttle to make it onto the ship. While making their way to the bridge they find out that the ship they are on is the Ravager, A legendary doom bringer which was supposed to be trapped in the gravity well of Malachor V.

After facing down dozens of sith soldiers and a few dark Jedi they finally reach the bridge. While walking up the middle they notice a lot of people who were alive if only just. When they looked up they weren't looking as their eyes were unmoving and unresponsive. At the end of the bridge is what looked like a man but only had a dark side aura. His name was Darth Nihilus.

Hermione faced him and used force crush to crush his body which killed him. Hermione removed his mask and put it on before his body disappeared.

Hermione used her own force power to take control of the ship which she turned away from Telos and took it to an abandoned clearing on Dantooine. She hired people to repair the ship which would take years relative to the size.

Its Size is about as large as a super star destroyer.

Now there is no more danger for a long time so Hermione goes back to being a bounty hunter with the force as her ally but kept her title of Darth Granger Empress of the Sith Empire.

There you go final chapter. Only doing one more story after this chapter. It is mainly for Aussies and Kiwis. Until next time. Goodbye and good health to you.


End file.
